


Priest: Of Love and Faith.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Protective Parents, Slow Romance, Violence, death of parents, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father was a Priest and her mother was a bar owner from the Wasteland, Cristina Addams lives in the Wasteland and she was raised by her single mother when her father died when her mother was pregnant with her. Cristina helps her mother run her bar and lived a peaceful and normal life with her mother. <br/>Until her mother was killed by a pack of vampires and she was kidnapped by a human-vampire, Cristina finds herself alone among those who would bring humanity to existence but will the human woman find love and protective in the arms of her Kidnapper or death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Dangers of Living in the Wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the movie.

 

It was a cool night in a small town in the Wastelands. The moon and stars were out, and there were no clouds in the dark sky. It was a clear night, with very little clouds, and a beautiful one too that. A cool breeze swept through the town, allowing the townsfolk to keep their windows open to order to air out their homes and keep them cool during the night. Not a lot of people out this night, but then again not a lot of people ever came out when it was dark, too many criminals that come out to play when darkness falls over the small town of Moses. 

In a bar deep into town, lived an forty-nine year old woman with beautiful shiny blond hair and brown eyes with her twenty-one year old daughter with shiny blond hair and pale blue eyes. The mother's name is Rebecca Addams and the daughter's name is Cristina Addams. The bar was owned and run by Rebecca, she had inherited it from her parents when they had passed on from the world. She was a single mother, rising her daughter without her father after his death at the hands of vampires. 

Cristina was cleaning the wooden mugs when her mother walked into the kitchen, through the beaded curtains close to her. Rebecca looked over at her daughter and smiled as she noted how beautiful and mature her daughter has become, more so than then other women her own age. Her daughter had inherited her thick and full gleaming blond hair, and beautiful and vibrant pale blue eyes from her father, while she inherited her facial appearance and body figure from her. But despite how much attention she has received from the young men living around here, her daughter never express any interest in their attention or in the men themselves.

Rebecca just figured that her daughter is waiting for someone new to come into town, that one person who could make her behave like a school girl around her crush. Someone exciting and fresh but then, she could never get her daughter to open about what her ideal man was, and she just learned to stop questioning her grown child about her love life, or lack of one. Rebecca patted her daughter's back as she walked passed her, heading towards the curtain that separate the kitchen from the bar. 

Cristina turned her head to watch her mother leave the kitchen and sighed, tossing the wet sponge onto the counter as she lean against the sink. She hated it when her mother would stare at her for a long period of time. As if she was trying to figure out why she hadn't found a man to settle down with and have a family, but her mother never questioned it, just lifted it alone, and for that, Cristina was most grateful. 

Cristina let out a heavy sigh as she reached into the sink and unplugged the sink, watching the water drain into the plumbing of the bar. She placed her hands on her lower back and rubbed the sore spot that formed there. Cristina grimaced at the knot that had formed in her lower back, kneading her fingertips into her flesh, reaching her muscles. She sighed as she walked towards the stairs that led up into their living quarters, planning to take a hot bath in order to relax her muscles. As she walked up the stairs, she hear her mother talking to their last two customers, trying to talk them into leaving now so that she can close the bar behind them. 

Cristina opened the door to their living section and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. The living section consists of a kitchen, dining room, living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It was small but comfortable, built for a small family of three or two, now, since her father's death in a freak accident when her mother was pregnant with her. Cristina stretched as she headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and went to the clawed bathtub to turn the facets, running the water until the right temperature and put the plug in place. She untied the ribbon that held her bun in place, and her hair cascade down her back, revealing her hair to be waist-length and wavy. 

Cristina ran her fingers through her hair, to get rid of the tangles that formed in the bun, as she waited for the tub to fill up. She stripped out of her clothes and turned off the facets. Stepping into the tub, Cristina slowly sneaked into the warm waters and sighed, she lean against the tub and closed her eyes. She sat up after a little while and grabbed a cloth and ran the soap bar over it, until it got soapy before she put it aside and started to lathe her body with the cloth. 

"Cristina? Are you in the bath?" She heard her mother called out to her.

"Yeah! My muscles need a soak!" Cristina called back.

"Alright, I'm starting dinner now!" Cristina could hear her walk away from the bathroom door. 

Cristina got out of the bath and unplugged it, grabbing the towel and started to dry her body. She grabbed her white silk kimono bathing robe and tied it, Cristina grabbed a smaller towel and started to towel dry her hair as she opened the door and walked out, heading towards her room. She walked passed the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. 

Cristina shut the door behind her to her bedroom and made her way towards the vanity near the window. She tossed the small towel to the ground next to the backless cushioned seat and sat down, grabbing the brush and started to comb her hair with her fingers. Cristina looked at the mirror before her and stared at her reflection, she had inherited her father's coloring but looked just like her mother. Cristina lowered her eyes as her fingers tightened on the handle of the brush, as she remembered the day when her father was taken away from them. She was four when that happened, so his abilities developed later. 

She didn't like it. She remembered running off, crying. Cristina didn't want to go home without her father there, but because she did that, she encountered a group of vampires and she was saved by the Priests that came to take her father away. But while her mother and father was thankful for the Priests for saving her, Cristina didn't feel like she was any real danger from the vampires, they didn't attack her but kept her company until the Priests had arrived and attacked the vampires. 

Cristina suddenly frowned as she recalled one of the Priests. A tall man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had picked her up and carried her away as his comrades had attacked the vamp pack. Her eyes landed on the cross hanging from the top of the mirror, she stood up and reached out for it. She gently took it off the mirror and held the actual cross in the palm of her hand. Cristina's thumb stroked the cross as she looked at the necklace.

The brown haired Priest had given her his cross before he had lifted with her father and the other Priests. Cristina still didn't now why he had given it to her but she kept it as it had became so precious to her. 

Cristina startled when she heard a loud crash coming from outside her bedroom door, and looked towards the door, frowning now. Did her mother dropped something, like a plate? No, if she did than she would have heard her mother swore than apologize if she had dropped something. Cristina made her way towards the door and slowly opened it, peering out in the now darken room. She opened it further, bathing a small portion of the large room in light. Cristina stepped out and reminded within the light as she walked further into the large space. 

Cristina spotted blood on the floor and frowned at it, before continuing on her way towards the main light switch. She raised her arms up, using her hands to feel her way around the dark as she stepped out from the safety of the light and made her way towards it. There was a loud slam and coming from somewhere to her lift and she spun around when the room became completely dark. Her bedroom door was closed now, cutting off the light that had proved her with a sense of comforted and safety. 

The nighttime breeze wasn't strong enough to close her bedroom door that hard and Cristina started to fell the first flare of fear creeping through her body as she looked around her, in the blackness that surrounds her now. She started to walk backwards, relying on her memory about the room to find the light switch as she strained her eyes to see through the darkness. 

Her back collided with something, hard and unmoving, and she reached behind her, believing that she had finally reached the wall. But instead of felling the cool and wooden feel of the wall, she felt warm and firm pressed against her back and fingertips. Cristina turned her head slightly and pressed her ear against the something. She could barely make out the sound of a heartbeat under her ears and her body stiffen in shock as she slowly realized that there was a person standing behind her. 

 _No, not a person._ Cristina dimly thought as she felt a masculine body radiating through her poor excuse of clothing.  _A man._

The moonlight shined through the window, revealing itself from behind the clouds and landed on Cristina and the man behind her. Cristina took a deep breath and slowly turned around, to face the man behind her.

Her eyes landed on the man behind her and Cristina felt herself gasp. She couldn't help it, it was something she couldn't have stopped escaping her throat regardless. 

The man behind her is a breathtakingly handsome man. His large hat framed his face, brown hair curling softly about his ears. He has high, regal cheekbones. His eyes were an unsettling shade of yellow, disturbing yet strangely alluring and exotic all the same. The flicker of life held deep inside him burned strongly within his ferocious predator’s gaze, yet his mouth was sensual, fully formed and made for kissing.

It slowly dawned on Cristina than that this man's type of handsomeness was dangerous, deadly, much like a viper. She felt it pulling, tugging on her soul, heart and body, swaying her to come closer, nearer to him. She started to slowly back away from him, keeping him within her sight and before her. The man followed her movement with her eyes and Cristina suddenly had the image of a wolf following the movement of a rabbit, and the mental image badly unnerved her. 

Cristina yelped when she felt something brushed against the back of her bare thighs and she quickly spun around, forgetting the man before her in order to see what had touched her in the dark. She didn't remember the man now behind her until he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, wringing a gasp out of her lips. 

She couldn't see his fingers but she could feel them as they grasped her shoulders in a firm yet gentle grip. His fingers were long and well-formed, knuckles rough and skin callused. 

Cristina remembered the people outside and opened her mouth to scream but only for the man to cover her mouth with one of his hands, stopping the scream from forming. 

The man brought her closer to him, pressing her body up against his chest as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, his voice deep and smooth. "None of that screaming business, my little lamb. Besides your friends are in much worse danger than you are now."

Cristina opened her mouth to question him when she heard the screaming outside. She looked over to the door before looking back at the man before her and she saw that he had a amused smirk on his face. And Cristina, for the first time in her life, felt the sudden urge to swipe that smirk off someone's face. 

Cristina step forward and slapped him.  
She didn't know who was more startled by the slap, him or her. But it was a good hard slap, with the full force of her body behind it, and it snapped his head to the side. Her hand stung, her fingers curled into her palm and held her hand to her chest.

The man turned his head slowly back to look at her and touched his cheek, but Cristina didn't stick around to see what he would have done to her in revenge as she had turned around on her heel and ran down the stairs to the bar. 

Cristina pushed open the doors that lead outside of the bar and stopped when she saw the chaos before her. Vampires were attacking the townsfolk and buildings were on fire. She snapped herself out of her trance and glanced behind her when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. Cristina turned to the right and ran, dodging and ducking leaping vampires and running townsfolk. She spotted a barn to her lift and ran into it, closing the doors behind her and started to walk backwards, keeping her eyes on the doors. 

The doors were burst open, revealing the man from before standing in the doorway and causing Cristina to scream. She lost her footing and she fell to the ground, landing on her butt as the man started to walk towards her. Cristina scooted back on her rear, trying to get away from him. Until her back came up against a wooden pillar and she looked around her, confirming the fact that he had somehow backed her into a corner, where she couldn't get out.

The man stopped before her and raked his yellow eyes over her form, a half-smirk appeared on his lips as he said. "I must know, aren't you a little cold?"

Cristina blinked owlishly at him before looking down at herself and yelped as she quickly shut her legs close and pulled her robe tighter against her chest. She glared at him from her place on the cold ground. 

"I must have interrupted your bath time." The man said as he reached up and pulled her back up to her feet. 

Cristina glared at him as she pulled on her hand, trying to break free from his grasp. "No, you interrupted me when I was getting ready for bed."

The man gathered her to him, surprising Cristina, instead of harming her or making an comment to her words. His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand caught hers, and without pausing to give Cristina a moment to adjust to being held in his arms, the man swept her away.

 _This man shouldn't have been able to waltz_ , that thought echoed throughout her mind as he danced with her. Dangerous men like him shouldn't be able to make the music come alive with motion. But here was this man in the black hat, dancing without flourishes or extravagance, his motions were elegant, his gait smooth.

The man led like a man used to leading --- in every situation.

Cristina didn't know what to do with her free hand, which was hanging at her side. To touch his shoulder seemed an act of insolence, almost of intimacy; when she didn't even touch other men like that when they were dancing at the ball last night. Cristina rested on placing her hand on against his upper arm as they danced on the barn floor.

Cristina wanted to pull away from him, actually she's been trying to pull away from him ever since he had her in his arms, but found that she couldn't. His eyes were hypnotizing her, keeping her well within his arms and docile. 

Cristina suddenly started to feel tired and weak when they finally got outside, her hands slowly slipped out of his grasp and off his shoulder, causing her arms to dangle down to her side as the man in the black hat continued to dance around with her. Her head felt suddenly heavy and it dipped back, exposing her neck to him as her eyes drifted close and she was carried away into the darkness.

Black Hat stared down at the woman in his arms as she slipped into unconsciousness, he stopped dancing and slipped his hand behind her neck, gripping it in the palm of his hand and raised her head back up. He stared at her exquisitely beautiful face as her lashes made half-moons on her cheekbones. 

The little girl he had met all those years ago certainly had grown up to be a very exquisite beautiful young woman and he couldn't believe his luck that he had found her in this small town of Moses. 

Black Hat reached out to touch her face when he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He turned his head to see two familiars walking towards him.

Black Hat scooped up the young woman up in his arms, like a bride, and walked towards the train. "We're leaving as soon as the vampires are done eating."

A familiar asked. "What are we going to do with her?"

Black Hat stopped in his tracks and looked at the familiar. " I'm going to keep her. She's not to be harmed in anyway. The Queen is interested in the human girl who didn't get attacked by them."

With that, Black Hat turned away from him and continued his journey back to the train, the young woman in his arms still in a deep slumber, only to be awaken unless he wills it.


	2. Chapter Two: The Beautiful Captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is when Cristina finds out who wants her alive and brought to them. And Black Hat and Cristina become even closer with Priest and Priestess following close on their heels.

**Chapter Two: The Beautiful Captive.**

A black train blurred down a track that ran through the vast and empty desert that surrounds it, it's current destination known to all but the still unconscious woman lying in a bed near the back of the train. Black Hat walked through the train, ignoring the Familiars that were trying to get his attention. He knew what they wanted to ask but he was ordered not to reveal anything to them until the Queen has meet and spoken to her, since it was her that wanted the human girl that had survived an attack from her vampires when they had not attacked her as they usually do when vampires encounter humans.

Black Hat stopped in front of the door that held the girl and raised his fist. He opened his fingers and spread them, revealing a cross resting on his open palm. The Human Vampire stared at it with a frown on his face before he slipped it into his pocket and opened the door. 

The room had a soft glow due to the candles that are lite and placed within the room. It was his room, originally, but it now served as the girl's room. His eyes immediately landed on the unmoving form on the bed that was surrounded by black lace curtains. Black Hat fully step into the room and softly closed the door behind him, never removing his eyes from the unconscious figure on the bed. 

Black Hat made his way towards the bed, his coat softly brushing against the floor behind him. He stopped by the side of the bed, his eyes slowly caressing the sleeping woman lying on his bed. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she had become and that she was the daughter of one of his comrades from his old life. Black Hat's fingers slip through the slit between two curtains and parted them, stepping closer to the bed and the figure of the woman on it. 

He had dressed her in a white dress because leaving her naked and on a train filled with men was a recipe for trouble, regardless of how strong of an control he had on both the Familiars and himself. But the dress suited her well, the white fabric of the dress made her look like an Angel that he had originally believed in and it almost made him want to believe in angels if she was truly was one of them. But Black Hat knew better, she was a human girl. Nothing more, nothing less.

Black Hat sat down, near her waist as he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned over her, bringing his face close to hers. The girl was lying on her back with one arm lying across her belly and the other bent at the elbow close by her right breast, with her hand lying on the pillow by her head with her fingers curled into her palm. Her pale blond was a brilliantly sharp contrast against the black pillow case, it surrounded her head like a halo against the darkness. Her pale lashes made half-moons against her cheekbones and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed, her chest rising and falling with each breathe. 

Black Hat raised his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand in a soft and gentle way, his eyes moving across her face. He followed his hand's movement across her face, his fingers grasp her chin and slowly raised her head up, her neck arching back so that her head was pressed into the pillow further and her lips were aligned and close to his own lips. His eyes dropped to her lips before he lowered his head and pressed his mouth against hers.

Cristina's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, gasping. She looked around as her hand rise up and touched her lips, that were still tingling as if someone had kissed her. Her arm lowered as she looked down and found herself in a white dress on top of a bed with black coverings. Cristina was thankful for having something else to wear besides her robe.

Cristina rest her hand on the mattress by her side and felt something touched her fingers, she looked down and saw her cross lying innocently on top of the black covers, touching her fingertips. Cristina grabbed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it and raising it up to her face as she went into a kneeing position. Her fingers opened up, revealing the cross that now lie against her palm.

Cristina raised her head as her fingers closed around it and she crawled out of bed, her bare feet touching the ground below. She raised her hand and parted the curtain, stepping away from the bed. The curtain dropped back into place as Cristina step away from the bed, her eyes scanning the area around her. 

She was in a bedroom, of that it is clear, but she didn't know where she was. Cristina's attention was drawn to the window when she heard rumbling outside and walked towards it. She pushed aside the curtain and gasp as her eyes widen. 

Cristina covered her mouth as she slowly came to the realization that she wasn't in a building, she was in fact on a train that was moving across the vast desert. She dropped the curtain and took a step back, trying to figure out how she got on this train. Her mind flash with the image of the man in the black hat.  _That man. He did it. He must have carried me on this train. But why would he take me, sparing my life?_

"I see that Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." His voice appearing behind her suddenly caused Cristina to spun around to face him. He was behind her, sitting on a chair with his arms resting on the arms. But she knew for certain that he wasn't there when she had looked around the first time and it unnerved her how he silently appeared.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you spare my life?" Cristina asked him.

"Because I was ordered to." He told her, eyeing her.

Cristina frowned and ask. "By who?"

But no answer came to her question, which made Cristina frown even more at him before she sighed and shake her head, dropping the inquiry regarding that for a later time. She knew that pushing him into answering that burning and important question wouldn't end well for her and she didn't want to see how far she could push him until he snaps. But something told her that he wouldn't hurt her, regardless if ordered to do so or not.

Cristina held her hands against her belly as she eyed him on the chair, all relaxed and everything like a snake waiting to strike, something that frightened her. "Who are you?"

The man clasped his hands together and place them on his lap. "I'm just a man, sweet one, we'll leave it at that."

"You're not just a man." Cristina argued. "You mingle with vampires and they do not attack you." She now had his intense gaze on her and she barely fought back a shiver that threatened to erupt. "Are you a familiar?"

The man laughed as he stood up and prowled towards her, making Cristina took a step back but she didn't go any further because his grip on her bicep prevented her from going any further. He bent his head towards her and smiled down at her, flashing fangs to her gaze. "I'm not a familiar, sweet one. I am more of a mix between human and vampire. A hybrid, if you will."

Cristina frowned at him as she tugged at her arm, trying to break his hold on her. "What does that mean?"

Black Hat reached up and grabbed her other bicep before yanking her towards him, so that she was flash up against his body. He felt her tense and smirked down at her, knowing the reason why the tension in her figure. Black Hat remember how he had her press up against him, not once, but twice back in Moses and he could still feel the touch of her body against his despite it being hours since than. At the blush forming on her cheeks, Black Hat knew that she was remembering it as well. And now he had her press up against him a third time and it was clear that she wasn't use to being so close to men in this manner.

Black Hat glazed his lips against her temple, feeling her tremble against him as her breathing came out in soft pants. One of his hands released his bicep while the other kept a tight hold on the other, and his free hand slipped into her hair and cradled the back of her head in his palm, his fingers gripping her hair. He gently pulled on her hair, tipping her head back and arching her neck for his viewing pleasure. Black Hat felt her hands against his chest, fingers curling into his jacket as he bent his head once again. His lips brush against the skin of her neck, making her visibly and him invisibly jolt at the electricity that flared out between them at the barest of touch. 

Black Hat's mouth parted and he ran his fangs across the side of her throat, causing the girl in his hold to gasp and titling her head to the side, unconsciously giving him better access to her fragile neck. His tongue slip out and softly licked at her pulse mark, causing the girl to twitch. He barely raised his head and moved his mouth to her ear, the girl before her was trembling and panting against him, clearly feeling something that she had never experience before.

Black whispered against her ear, his lip barely brushing against the lobe of her ear. "I may look human and have needs like one, well, like a _man_." He breathed that lost part into her ear, causing her to tremble even more against him and the grip on his jacket became even tighter. "I am a vampire with a thirst for blood."

At that last part, Black Hat felt her stiffen against him and felt her breath against his cheek as she whispered back at him. "Are you going to drink my blood?"

Black Hat let out a soft growl at her question which made her tense in his hold before he whispered against her ear. "You have a very sweet smell to your blood, sweet one, that I am tempted to see if it is truly as sweet as it's smells." He smirked. "And I don't think it's because you're a virgin."

He caught her hand before it made contact with his cheek, Black Hat glanced at her imprisoned hand before looking down at the angry and embarrass girl still held up against him. "Tsk, tsk! Sweet one, I don't think you should go around slapping around vampires simply because they notice you are still a virgin."

Cristina tug on her arm, trying to break his hold on her hand. "Go to hell, you beast!"

He caught her chin between his thumb and index finger, drawing her face to his. "Now, now. That's not a nice thing to say, sweet one. Has your parents ever taught you manners?" He smiled down at her. "I know your father did."

"And how would you know about my father?" Cristina asked him, still trying to escape him. She yelped when he suddenly yank her against her, his arm slipping around her back and his hand gripping at her waist. She watched him move to his head to be right next to hers, his cheek press against hers.

"That's because I was there when your father became a Priest." The man whispered against her ear. "And I was the one who brought you back home when you were among vampires who didn't attack you."

* * *

Priest stood in the remains of the town of Moses with Priestess by his side. It was obvious that this town was attacked by Black Hat and the vampires and all it's people were killed due to hungry of the vampires.

Priestess looked at him, asking him. "Didn't a Priest's wife and daughter live here?"

Priest looked at her, he knew which Priest she was referring to. "Yes."

They both walked towards the bar that both wife and daughter owned and ran themselves. This family was the only one that the Church had been keeping tags on since the little girl hadn't been attack by vampires when she was found among them when her father's abilities had surface. This made the Church nervous about the girl and they wanted to keep an close eye on her just in case she was important to the vampires, more importantly to the Queen.

The Priestess step into the bar first but turned her head away at the sight before her. Priest came in after her and lowered his eyes, offering a silent pray for the woman lying on the ground before them. 

It was obviously that multiple vampires had gotten to her, from all the bite marks that littered her body and that there was no blood pool or anything around her, which means that she was quite literally drained of blood.

Priest looked at Priestess. "Find the girl."

Priestess nodded her head and lifted, leaving Priest to take care of the body.

It was some hours later when Priestess finally returned to his side, after the Priest had finish burying the woman's corpse, along with the other corpses of the townsfolk. She stopped by his head and shook her head. "I couldn't find her anywhere and there is no obvious sign that she was even attacked by the vampires or Black Hat."

"It's obvious that he had taken her." Priest looked away from her and towards the train track. "We need to rescue her from him."

"I agree." Priestess followed his gaze. "But why would he take her?"

He looked down at her. "Because he was ordered to."

 


End file.
